ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Possible
Justin Possible, aka Justin Veenstra is a gay Canadian born pro wrestler. He is often looked at in a negative light. After dubbing himself "The King of Controversy" things only got worse for him when he let the nickname go to his head. More often then not, he burns his bridges to ash and never looks back. Justin Possible is currently contract to Pryde Wrestling. He headed the all gay stable "The Uprising" with members Steven Jones (of VWF) and "Insane" Dave Payne. As the Pryde World Heavyweight Champion, he was under the microscope from critics. After being fired, Justin returned to VCW, where here learned no one gave a damn about him or his fed. Some say he is a Hella Rip-Off of Justin Credible. Most just say he is garbage. Biography Justin Possible broke into the scene in 2001 when he was discovered by Mistress Pain. Possible joined DXW, along with another up and comer named Koyote. The two were bright spots in the company and quickly teased a feud before DXW was closed. He captured the DXW Hardcore Championship twice in his short time with the company. Enter TXF. The TXF showed promise, as Justin already knew a woman there by the name of Koyote. In DXW, Justin and Koyote had a bet that if Justin could win three matches straight and clean, they would have a date. With DXW dying just after Justin won his third match of the bet, Justin convinced Koyote to go through with the date. Only for Koyote and another wrestler to attack Justin on said date. Justin and Koyote would rekindle the feud started in DXW for months before all was said and done. But when it was, Justin came out victorious. Koyote and her countless wrestlers would always fall to Possible. Justin then announced that he, Payne and Slayer now went under the official title as "The Wildpack". Koyote's sister, Chaos, soon became Justin's love interest. The two were inseparable. Justin and the Wildpack and went on to have huge feuds in TXF with The Hipster, Bruiser and Ian Duff. Justin won all the major titles and was even commissioner for a period in TXF. But, like DXW, the TXF succumbed to bankruptcy. Bruiser then joined a promotion called UXW. The UXW had familiar faces in the form of Bruiser, Koyote and Ian Duff. Justin brought Chaos, Payne and Slayer along with him. The Wildpack soon gained a lot of momentum. Chaos had the Woman's Title, Justin; the World Title and Payne and Slayer, collectively known as The Immortal Warlords, took the Tag Team Titles. But when all was looking up for the Wildpack, Bruiser and his team "Gangsta-X" destroyed Justin Possible before the main event of the year's biggest show. Justin lost the championship to The Black Death and left the company. Earlier in the night The Immortal Warlords lost the Tag Titles in a ladder match to a team called "Queer and Puff" when Queer and Puff used gay mind games to get at the IW. Koyote also screwed Chaos out of the Women's Championship that night. Justin went into hiatus. Then he appeared in a promotion called VCW. VCW was more Possible's style. The matches weren't all "Xtreme" oriented. His style actually mattered. In the VCW he found rivalries with such legendary competitors as Shatter-X, Chris Moore, Kid-X, Venom, James Hughes and the xWo. He also renewed old rivalries in the form of Bruiser, Koyote and Black Death. Black Death used Chaos against Justin when he held her hostage, only for Possible to learn that she was there of her own will. It turned out the child Black Death was seen with on the TitanTron was, in fact, Justin's own child. The shock infuriated Justin so badly, that he tore Black Death apart. Chaos and the child left Possible's life and are still a mystery to him to this day. Koyote was appointed commissioner of VCW. Dave Payne showed up and kidnapped her. Payne left creepy clues for the VCW audience and Justin eventually ended the madness by taking Dave Payne out of action in a cemetery. Koyote was grateful enough for Justin's heroics that she left VCW to never bother him again. (Emergency sirens) We know interrupt for an address: "Justin,Justin...always had to get the last laugh right....First Koyote(thats me)...didn't feel one ounce of humility even if..Justin saved my ass...i left vcw to go on to own my own efederation training ground..sorry kiddo you know i always get the last laugh...oh yeah and Justin do one more thing for me babe before i finally let you drop into obscurity....stick your head between your legs,,,and kiss your ass goodbye!" (You now have been returned to regularly scheduled programming) Payne and Slayer had a falling out which left the VCW Tag Titles broken. Each man picked a partner and fought for the right to be new tag champions. Payne lost and went AWOL. Slayer and Possible continued to be allies, but after Slayer lost the titles he too left. Justin was now alone. And the threat known as Shatter-X loomed. Justin was VCW's longest and most loved World Champion. Shatter-X recently joined the promotion looking to make a big name for himself. He did just that be dethroning VCW's top star and taking the big gold belt with him after beating Possible in a Hell in a Cell match. The match was an intense affair. So intense, in fact, that Justin was injured and out of action for a period. During that period, Shatter-X began no showing events, claiming he was too important to show up as some minor shows. The VCW was suffering because of Shatter's pigheadedness. Something had to be done. So, when Shatter was defending his championship belt against Dave Payne, Justin made the run in and cost Shatter the belt. Payne finally became a world champion and Justin had his revenge on Shatter. The two men would trade wins back and forth, but the biggest screw job was at the hands of Possible. Venom defeated Shatter for the championship after a grueling Iron Man match. Before Shatter could even dust himself off, Justin cashed in his title shot and took the belt from Venom, effectively screwing Shatter out of his mandatory title shot. Shatter and Possible would continue to feud until the close of VCW. And after 2 years of VCW, Justin was once again without a home. He appeared in XCW and feuded with Silent J, Ace Montana and James Hughes before retiring for 2 years. Then, Justin Possible was contacted by VWF. After a few matches, Justin began to realize he was unbeatable. This fed his ego and eventually turned Possible into a prima donna of sorts. Justin found an ally in the form of a former enemy and began to team with Shatter-X as Highly Underrated Talent. Better known as H.U.R.T. When the time came for Justin and Shatter to go for the Tag Titles, Shatter slacked it and cost the team the match. The two men began to lose trust in each other and at their second shot at gold, Shatter ditched Possible. Possible, infuriated, took his aggression out on the VWF United States Champion, Ace Montana. Making short work of both Brodie Lee and Ace Montana, Justin was the new US Champ. He defended the title against all comers, but in a strange occurrence, laid down for a man Justin despised, Chase Houston after a grueling best two out of three falls match. Logan Rutherford, the VWF's then head honcho was growing tired of Justin's prima donna ways and booked Possible in a match against the VWF's World Heavyweight Champion, Caretaker. With the stipulation that Justin would either become the Champion or be fired from VWF. But, much to the shock of the world, Justin defeated Caretaker. Justin Possible was the VWF World Heavyweight Champion. ** This was all a work. Justin and Rutherford were working together. He was given the shot because Caretaker had stated it would be his last match. Justin's ego only grew more after this. Rutherford, meanwhile, was planning on creating a new promotion and wanted Justin Possible to be the crown jewel. Justin listened and thought what Logan was saying was believable. Logan convinced Justin to join his organization, Pryde Wrestling. Justin did so and that's where the VWF's title dispute began. Justin Possible was going to remain a member of both rosters. It wasn't unbelievable... Mighty Mick, among others was doing it. But Triple B would have none of it. He stripped Possible of the title, making Justin, technically, the undefeated VWF World Heavyweight Champion. Another technicality came to light... Justin was still the undefeated VCW World Heavyweight Champion and TXF World Heavyweight Champion as well. This made him top contender for the Pryde World Heavyweight Championship. But, in a stunning upset, newcomer CBR defeated Justin in a Last Man Standing match. Justin was shocked and began to faulter. He soon left Pryde. 6 months later, Valo appeared in Pryde. In his first match, he upset 5 other Pryde superstars and won the Independent Championship. At the next Pay-Per-View, Valo laid down for Ember, allowing her to take the title. He soon began to stalk Bishop and Chris Moore. Bishop didn't take too kindly to being stalked and the two feuded. Moore, on the other hand, found out Valo was actually Possible. He felt sympathetic towards Valo. Bishop didn't care, Valo messed with his girl. So the match was set: Bishop vs. Valo/Justin Possible in an Iron Man match. The match when 0-0 and was a draw. This led to a great deal of respect and fanfare to return to Possible. Justin ditched the Valo gimmick and went back to his roots. No longer the demented Valo or the prima donna Possible, Justin was a man determined to push how he'd changed. But, Triple B, having pull in Pryde, managed to get to the Chairman of the Board and get Possible fired. A rift was created between Justin and Logan Rutherford. Chris Moore and Shatter-X both swore they would follow Possible to help rebuild VCW, but were lured to stay with contracts for more money and title shots. Justin was utterly alone and conceded defeat. He was retired. 4 months later, Shatter-X and Harley Reigns were getting sick of Pryde's political structure. They wanted to get a shot of life back into Pryde. They came looking for Justin Possible. They talked Possible and Rutherford into talking and things smoothed themselves out... Or so they thought. Justin returned at Ruthless Intentions as a mystery opponent in the 26 man royal rumble type match. He gunned for Chris Moore in the match, no one really knowing why. After being eliminated, Justin devised a plan to stop Moore's rise to the top. He brought in Dave Payne to take out Shatter-X and Kali Moore, Chris's sister. Payne impregnated the girl and sent Shatter packing. Moore was alone and Justin began to turn up the heat. Moore, in the mean time, was trying to cash in his title shot against Harley Reigns. Justin got involved, costing Moore and Reigns matches, each. Harley Reigns was incredibly upset that Possible didn't side with him since his return. Justin had nothing but revenge on his mind to all parties involved with his firing. Possible beat Harley Reigns in his last match in Pryde. But Harley's politicking had made the match non-title. Chris Moore had a title shot already from Ruthless Intentions. So Justin was thrown into the match, as he had a pinfall victory over Reigns. Steven Jones and Seth Cage were thrown in as well to make things interesting. In the match, Justin's cocky ways shone through. But, as a twist, Justin and Jones had made a pact which would lead to Steven Jones joining The Uprising. Jones and Possible teamed up and destroyed Chris Moore, allowing Justin Possible to become the World Heavyweight Champion of Pryde for his first time ever. Due to his ego, Justin finally was fired as world champion. He went back to his company, VCW, where no one followed him. Just a special note. This guy is garbage. He has a long history of trying any trick in the book to get heat. He has no concept of right or wrong. He has also attacked fed members' spouses. If any of the things he talks about doing are true, he should be in jail. On many times, he has talked about having sex with the children of fed members. One was 9 months at the time. Another was a new born. Just as a warning, if you own a fed, consider this guy a cancer. Nearly every fed he has ever been associated with either closed or was forced to fire him. His Real Name: Justin Veenstra Claims to work as a bouncer at some local club. He is from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Titles and Accomplishments DXW (Dangerously Xtreme Wrestling) Hardcore Championship (x2) UKWA (United Kingdom Wrestling Association) Light-Heavyweight Championship TWF (Total Wrestling Federation) Television Champion TXF (Totally Xtreme Federation) Hardcore Championship Intercontinental Championship World Heavyweight Championship Commissioner Winner of the 2002 Royal Rumble Winner of the 2003 Royal Rumble Leader of The Wildpack UXW (Ultimate Xtreme Wrestling) World Heavyweight Champion Leader of The Wildpack VCW (Veenstra Championship Wrestling) Fuck the World Champion Canadian Champion Millennium Champion Tag Team Champion(x2)(w/Dave Payne & Shatter-X) World Heavyweight Champion(x3) Leader of The Wildpack VWF (Viking Wrestling Federation) United States Champion World Heavyweight Champion Women's Champion Leader of The Wildpack Member of H.U.R.T. (w/Shatter-X) XGW (Xtreme Gay Wrestling) Gang-Bang Champion (x2) Intergender Champion Leader of the Fudgepackers (w/Fat Moe Morris) Pryde Wrestling Independent Champion World Heavyweight Champion Leader of The Uprising PrYde Wrestling Record To follow